


冬歇期

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	冬歇期

冬歇期终于到了，队友们纷纷都回自己的家休息。

“你确定要和我去塞维利亚？”金发男子问到躺在他身边的恋人。

“是啊，我想了解你的过去，想去看看你以前住的城市。”

“那你还不快从我身上起来”金发男子试图把现在已经压在他身上的门将推开。

“我不，你身上好香。”小狮子边说边撩起了辣鸡的T恤，亲吻他的小腹，一点点往下。

“快停，啊哈，马克，快停，别闹了”辣鸡试图阻止他的恋人

小狮子调皮得抬起来笑了笑

“你的身体可以很想我闹哦”

小狮子一下子脱下了拉基的内裤，于是一只硕大的阴茎就出现在小狮子眼前。

“”哇，你看，我就说，你不想要我停。”小狮子立刻变得兴奋无比，用手握住辣鸡的阴茎，肆无忌惮的舔了起来，享受这爱人身上特有的味道。他一边把玩着辣鸡的乳头一边奋力的帮他口活，只听到辣鸡轻轻的呻吟，小狮子更加加快了速度，然后他感受到辣鸡的阴茎变得愈发坚挺。

“啊。。。啊”

随之而来小狮子的嘴边流下了乳白色的精华。

还没等辣鸡从高潮的余味反应过来，小狮子把他整个人翻了过来，两个人的内裤都被扔到了地上，小狮子的老二早已硬得像铁一般，他把辣鸡的精液吐在他的后穴里作为润滑。阴茎对准穴口，一个挺身，在辣鸡的轻声嘶吼下顶了进去，

“啊啊。。”因为疼痛，辣鸡轻声得叫了出来。

门将的手也没有闲着，继续套弄着爱人的阴茎，前后的快感席卷全身，刚高潮过后的老二，又被挑逗的硬了起来。

“哦哦哦哦哦……so good，快点啊，马克你好棒。”

“宝。。贝。。喜不喜欢我的老二”小狮子坏坏的问道。

挑逗的言语，让辣鸡满脸通红，不知所措。小狮子拔出阴茎，在辣鸡湿淋淋的菊穴上摩擦着，弄得他搔痒难耐，只能靠着本能附和着他的爱人“快进来，马克，快，fuck。”

终于，小狮子的巨根再一次完全埋入辣鸡的后穴，一次一次的顶入最深出，那酥麻的快感一浪一浪地袭遍了辣鸡的全身，

“啊啊啊，i am coming”

“again？really？”门将戏谑道

紧接着小狮子越大的大力抽插，辣鸡坚挺的阴茎在兴奋的高潮中颤抖着，身体全身也不停地颤抖着。“啊啊啊啊！！”高潮时的后穴急剧收缩着刺激着门将的性器，没坚持多久小狮子也达到了高潮，一股股的精液射入了爱人的体内。

两个人清理完后，换上行头，出发前往了塞维利亚，准备去那度过他们的假期。

下了飞机，然后坐上出租车，没过多久就到了辣鸡以前在赛维的家，他没有卖了，就是觉得自己有可能还有机会回来，当然家里也定时会请人来打理，就他们快要进屋时，辣鸡看到了一个熟悉的身影，当然那人也看到了他，“hi，伊万，你怎么回来了？！”

“我和我男友准备在这度假。我向你介绍。。”

“不用，我认识，这是巴萨的二门吧”辣鸡的手紧紧拉着他的爱人，深怕他做出冲动的举动。

“迈克，这是我的。。前。。队友，丹尼卡里索。”三个人尴尬的介绍后，分开了。

“迈克，你别介意刚才，卡里索。。。”进屋后，辣鸡想安慰他的恋人。

“不会啊。”小狮子回了辣鸡一个招牌式的笑容。便走去了卧室，“伊万，你的床真舒服。”

这时辣鸡的手机收到了条消息，打开一看竟然是卡里索的，

“晚上来我家找我，不然我会把我们的秘密告诉你的门将”

辣鸡吓得立即把手机收了起来，幸好他的爱人因为长途跋涉已经在他的床上睡着了。

晚上，辣鸡因为找不到借口离开，就实话和他的爱人说“卡里索找我有点事，我去去就回”

“他找你会有什么事？”小狮子疑惑得问

“我也不清楚，也许是叙叙旧吧，他家就在隔壁，你不用担心我。”于是辣鸡便出门了。

敲开卡里索的门，“你到底准备干嘛？丹尼”

“你生什么气，宝贝，进来再说”随即，卡里索把辣鸡拉进了屋，关上了门。


End file.
